The Elf and the Flower Girl
by Kortevai
Summary: Let it never be said that Dunmer are entirely heartless, some like the grumpy mage Drelix have a very soft heart to certain things...Especially little freezing Nord girls. (First story with my character Drelix, might do more if people like)
1. Chapter 1

The Elf and the Flower Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series or any associating properties.

XxX

The dark elf mage was a ghost almost among the people of Windhelm, his robes were a dark red with black and gold trim. Extravagantly made robes in Dunmer design, once worn by the mages who served the Tribunal Temple.

The leather armor over his chest and shoulders making him appear as large as the average nord with his face and elven features hidden behind a harsh masculine golden mask and a hood allowing him to pass through Windhelm without the guards causing him issues for his race.

The mage resisted a grimace as he passed near the Grey Quarter, forcing himself forward without comment on the poor conditions of the area of the city. Turning to start towards the gate he stopped when he felt something tugging on his robes.

"E-Excuse me mister?" He turned his head slightly to peer at a small, almost malnutrition stricken, Nord girl in a ratty snow covered dress, in her hand a nearly destroyed basket of flowers. "W-Would you like to purchase a flower? One septim."

She had a hopeful voice, her eyes staring up at the dunmer seemingly unafraid of his intimidating stature and mask. The elf frowned, looking the girl over his heart clenching at the sight of her. '...I'm too soft hearted sometimes.'

He sighed inwardly, eying the girl and digging into his coin purse pulling out a small handful of septims dropping them into the girl's basket. The Nordic girl's eyes widened almost comically, a happy smile coming to her thin face.

"Thank you mister, D-Divines bless you!" The girl likely had no idea what she was saying when mentioning the gods, she dug through the basket pulling out what may of the been the best flower and offering it to the dunmer.

He remained silent, hesitantly reaching out his larger hand gently taking the plant from the girl she hurriedly curtsied and rushing off, her sandles clapping loudly on the stone as she rush to try and sell flowers to a passing woman...Only to be ignored.

The Dark Elf frowned darkly behind his mask, looking down at the flower in his hand. It was a simple thing that could be found all over Windhelm, it had no amazing beauty or worth...But to the girl, it was her only livelihood.

He moved to toss the flower away but stopped, a low sigh escaping him as he carefully put the flower away into his satchel once more turning to look at the girl hopelessly trying to sell flowers to the passer-bys.

He watched silently as they all ignored her presence, his body tensed briefly as a guard shoved passed her sending her basket to the ground scattering her flowers. She rushed to get them and picked up her basket, the handle nearly snapped off.

The girl looked terrified at her broken basket, clutching it to her chest and running away...The elf could swear he saw the glistening of tears on her face before she was out of sight. '...Brelyna, I hope you aren't too angry with what I'm about to do.'

XxX

It wasn't until sundown when the elf finally found the flower girl, hiding behind a barrel in front of some altmer woman's home. He watched her from a distance, a minor spell of invisibility over him as he watched her fruitlessly try to repair the basket with no luck.

He could now fully see the signs of tears on her face, her eyes puffy and red as her shaking hands hopelessly tried to fix it. She eventually gave up taking out the poultry amount of coins he had given her from the basket.

He scowled as he watched her small body sob and shiver as she held the coins to her heart as if they were the most precious things on this world, she curled up beside the barrel shivering from the cold. The elf glanced toward the sky frowning, it would blizzard tonight...And he doubted the girl could survive given her state.

'Azura, seems I was coming by this city for more reasons then one.' He sighed softly, releasing his spell as he approached the girl removing his mask and placing it on his belt pulling his hood back to reveal his dark hair slicked back smoothly.

He stopped in front of the girl who kept shivering unaware of his presence, he knelt down setting his large hand on her arm and gently shaking. She bolted up her hands coming up to shield her face. "N-No! I-I'll move! Please don't hit me again!"

The elf's eyes narrowed dangerously at her words but he quickly shook off the mean look he had, didn't want to scare the girl more then he already had. "I'm not here to hurt you girl." His deep voice attempting some sort of comforting tone...something he definitely not used to.

The flower girl looked up her eyes confused before she looked at his robes and mask. "M-Mister? I-I don't have any more flowers to sell, t-the frost got them..." She muttered softly, curling up still holding the coins preciously.

"...Where are your parents?" He ignored her statement about the flowers cutting straight to the matter, his dark lips thinned in silent anger at the girl's predicament.

"I-I...Mama died when I real small, Mister." She whispered, looking up at him her swollen eyes making his anger cool. "Papa...Said he had to go fight for Talos, whoever that is, h-he didn't come back." The elf nodded, her father was a Stormcloak then.

"Do you have no where else to sleep?" The girl shook her head timidly, looking at the elf in confusion unsure of why he was asking these questions.

'Brelyna, I -really- hope you aren't too angry..' He silently prayed, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I have a warm bed about your size at my home if you wish? It is a bit of a trip though..."

The girl's eyes widened, swallowing thickly. "Y-You want me to live with you mister?" She said with a level of hope that caused the elf's heart to tighten. He sighed and nodded slightly, the small girl burst forward hugging the elf.

The man was taken by surprise, looking down at the malnutritioned girl her arms not even able to fit all the way around his chest with the armor on. He hesitantly reached down patting her back, not sure how to take the hug. "W-What should I call you mister?"

The elf smiled slightly, standing up. "Drelix will work for now." He offered his hand to the girl, trying to smile encouragingly. The girl took his hand or at least, two of his fingers, smiling brightly at him causing a warm feeling for the elf.

"A-Alright, Mister Drelix...W-Where we goin'?" She tilted her head, looking up at him innocently. He smiled starting to walk pulling his hood up, it was dark enough now he didn't need his mask. "Solitude."

The girl's eyes widened, bouncing a bit in excitement the coins clutched her hand jingling a bit. "T-The capital?! Where the High King was?!" She said excitedly, her eyes sparkling with life, a stark contrast to the dark sad eyes he saw before.

"Yes, my home is there...And hopefully, you can call it yours." He said calmly, somewhat used with dealing with excited eager young people...Though the ones he deals with are fresh apprentices to the college, who tend to be at least adults.

The girl smiled. "My name's Sofie, Mister Drelix." She tried to curtsey without releasing the coins or his hand, causing him to smile in amusement. "A pretty name." She smiled warmly at the compliment, moving a bit closer to the elf as the snow started to fall.

"Cold?" She hesitantly nodded as they passed through the gate before the guards closed it for the night, the elf reached up undoing a clasp removing his shoulder pieces and the cloak of his robes. He leand down draping it over the girl, the large pauldrons practically swallowing her body up.

The elf tightened the clasp and closed it, smiling warmly at the girl. "It is not much but there." She smiled, squeezing his hand in thanks as they approached the cart giving a yelp as the elf helped her up onto it. "To Solitude." He ordered the driver, giving him the payment.

As he climbed onto the cart, Sofie scooted closer to him and closer as the snow and the cold got worse. Drelix relaxed, his eyes closed calmly as he paid little mind to the snow long used to the cold of Skyrim.

He stopped feeling something press against him, looking down Sofie had curled under his arm turtling up under his cloak and pauldrons and cuddling him for warmth. He hesitated resting his hand on her arm, the girl taking it as encouragement and snuggling in further.

He smiled slightly as her quiet snores reached him, he shook his head slightly closing his eyes again, had he not shown up she'd likely of died from the cold this night...

XxX

"I'm home." Drelix called through Proudspire Manor, Sofie trailing behind him spinning around with wide eyes as she tried to take in the massive home. "Welcome home, dearest." Brelyna called, the mage stepping down the stairs to greet her husband.

The dark elf stopped blinking in surprise at the sight of the small Nord girl beside him. "Drelix..?" She turned her head to him for an explanation, he looked a little sheepish clearing his throat. "She...Was freezing in Windhelm and I offered a warm bed here."

He muttered, turning his head away with a slight pout. Sofie finally noticing the woman and rushing to hide behind Drelix, Brelyna blinked smiling as she crouched down. "Hello, I'm Brelyna." She said warmly, the girl peeking out from behind Drelix looking up at him.

At his nod, she approached the woman shyly looking down at her feet kicking the stone. "S-Sofie.." She muttered, her cheeks reddening. Brelyna giggled softly, causing the girl to flush further. "How about you get cleaned up, I'm making dinner."

At the girl's shy nod she stood up. "Jordis!" She called, the Housecarl immediately showing up from the cellar. "Yes, my lady?" She said obediently to her Thane's wife. "Could you show dear Sofie here to that empty guest bedroom we set up? Help her get cleaned up, maybe head out for a fresh change of clothes?" Glancing down at the girl, she frowned slowly. "...And shoes."

The Housecarl nodded, giving the girl a smile warm enough that she didn't immediately jump to cower behind Drelix. "Of course, my lady. Come little one." She offered her hand to the girl, guiding her out of the manor towards the trade district.

Drelix shifted awkwardly, especially under his wife's penatrating gaze. "So...Collecting orphans now?" She said in slightly amusement, the man lowered his head slightly clearing his throat. "I couldn't just let her freeze to death."

His annoyed grunt normally would at least make someone annoyed at the grumpy mage, though Brelyna has long gotten used to her beloved's mannerisms. "Indeed, you softie." She said teasingly. "Imagine if I told J'zargo that his rival is such a softie."

The heated stare her husband gave her could of melted a glacier. "J'zargo will hear no such thing." He commanded in his "Arch-mage" voice, his red eyes narrowed. "Oh but darling, I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear it...Tolfdir certainly, he'd practically demand she gets taught in the College."

The elf twitched slightly, scowling at his wife. "...By Azura, you won't let me hear the end of this will you?" Her giggle was all the answer he needed.

XxX

When Jordis returned with a clean Sofie, Brelyna had finished dinner. Sofie immediately took the seat besides Drelix looking in amazement of all the food the woman made. The grumpy elf was pouting a bit, having to put up with his wife's endless teasing for the past hour.

His eyebrow twitched as Brelyna patted his head before sitting on his other side, earning her a glare for her troubles though she didn't so much as blink under the glare that has been known to make orc flinch.

"...Accursed woman." He grunted softly, his build much more fitting for an elf now that he was out of his robes for a set of clothes he picked up during a trip to Soltheim. He filled his plate, muttering angrily to himself much to Brelyna's amusement.

Sofie paid almost no mind, her eyes glued to Brelyna's hands as she gave the girl a health helping. Sofie tried to restrain herself as she ate not wanting to ruin her chances with this possible new family by being a slob...Though it was hard.

Brelyna frowned worriedly as she looked Sofie over as she ate, her new dress held a bit closer to the girl's body, unfortnately letting Brelyna see how thin the girl was especially when the sleeves were pulled back showing the boney arm.

A glance to her husband showed he had noticed as well, his red eyes were sparking with a slight anger that the girl was so malnutritioned. The dinner went on quietly, Sofie ending up being spoiled by Brelyna, much to Drelix's annoyance, with the girl being allowed three plates full of food.

When dinner came, Brelyna set a large sweetroll down for Sofie freezing in place as she saw the girl's eyes water before she jumped forward hugging the woman around her waist sobbing into her dress. Brelyna settled into the chair gently stroking her back to calm her down.

A masculine hand came over, brushing the girl's hair gently Drelix settling beside his wife as he helped her comfort the girl. "...You don't have to ever leave." Drelix finally muttered making the girl look up at them with wide glistening eyes.

The man smiled warmly at her, Brelyna's heart fluttering at being able to see the warm side of him she doesn't see too often...Especially in front of strangers. The girl sniffled, wiping her eyes quickly with her sleeve.

"C-Can...You be my papa?" She muttered quietly, Drelix blinked clearing his throat as the tips of his ears darkened with an embarrassed blush. "...If you want me too." He muttered softly, turning his head away with an embarrassed pout.

Brelyna giggled, blinking as the tight hug around her got even tighter. "Mama?" She asked hesitantly, looking up. Brelyna smiled, nodding slightly sending the girl into a new round of sob this time out of pure joy.

Drelix sighed, smiling as he brushed his fingers through his newly named daughter's hair.

XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Because screw it, I want to.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Elder Scrolls.

XxX

Drelix sighed, leaning back in his chair. Rubbing his eyes with a groan, on his desk was a collection of maps of Skyrim with nordic ruins marked with red Xs. The College is planning archeological exhibitions but they had to find out which ones were worth it, which were filled to the brim with draugr or worse..

With the Dragons settled down with Alduin's demise, it allowed the College to act more freely especially with no Stormcloaks to try and surpress them. The Dark elf sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, his head throbbing from just imaging the Synod he's been dealing with.

"...Why did I get involved in this war again?" He muttered, rubbing his temple looking at the map resentfully as if they were the cause of all his issues.

"Papa!" He jumped a bit, turning as Sofie came running into the room. He smiled slightly at the sight of her, her skin now a more healthy color with her body having a more natural build to it. A fine blue robe covered her body, she nearly burst into tears when he got that for her.

She ran up to his side, smiling brightly. "Look!" She held out her hand, showing a nightshade flower in her hands making Drelix raise an eyebrow. Nightshade wasn't hard to find in Solitude...A bit of a grim comment of it's bloody history if you believe in flower symbolism.

"It started growing out my window!" She said happily, despite the dark feeling of the flower...Especially given what it's usually use for, she loved the nightshade flowers.

He smiled slightly. "It does look nice." He commented lightly, reaching down to rub her head making her head leaning up her eyes closed into happy slits. "Hold still." She said firmly, standing on her tip toes.

Drelix smiled a little wider, leaning down biting down a laugh as she gently braided the flower into his dark hair. The purple flower standing out in the inky black locks, he chuckled grinning at the girl. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead, making her giggle. "Papa looks pretty now." She nods firmly, Drelix shaking his head with a soft laugh. He stopped immediately when he heard a quiet giggle, he turned his head to glare towards his wife who was leaning against the doorframe shaking with laughter.

"...If J'zargo hears about this, I'm throwing you into the ocean." Drelix said emotionlessly, Brelyna's body still shaking with laughter their adopted daughter looking between the elves in confusion. "B-But...I-I'm sure he'd-.." Brelyna couldn't finish, still giggling.

"You look so pretty, Drelix." She managed to say, making Drelix narrow his eyes with a scowl. "...Accursed woman." He grunted, standing up with a disgruntled pout. He patted Sofie's head again, leaving his study giving his wife's ear a flick as he left.

"I love you too!" She called laughing, holding her stomach as she finally let it out laughing loudly.

Sofie just looked confused at her parents' antics.

XxX

Drelix sat in the Winking Skeever, listening to the bard play the flute casually as he sipped at the Blackbriar Mead.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he listened idly to a couple nords boasting at eachother drunkenly. He bit down on his tongue to stop a sharp comment, he arched his back ignoring the crack in it as he pulled his hood back, ignorant that the flower was still entwined in his hair.

He went for another drink but a loud voice stopped him. "Heh, trying to look pretty for boys elf?" He twisted his features into a scowl looking at the drunken Nords as they surround his table.

He raised a eyebrow, reaching up and touching the flower in his hair, his scowl deepening. "Leave it alone." He said in a calm voice, sipping his drink. "I have no interest in fights, Nord."

"No, I guess you don't elf." He leaned in, his breath smelling of cheap ale making Drelix's nose wrinkle in distaste.

"Looking like you do, I can't imagine you do a lot of fightin'." Drelix took a deep breath to calm himself, thoguh the scent of the cheap ale making his mood worse. He simply shook his head, setting some coins down onto the table for his drink.

He stood up to leave but a Nord's hand gripped his arm firmly. "I ain't done with you elf." He said warningly, his friend blocking the Dunmer's other way out.

A sigh came from the Dark Elf giving the Nord a bored look. "I'm not fighting you." He moved to pull his arm away but the nord kept a firm grip, he grinned crookedly reaching out towards the elf.

The Dunmer narrowed his eyes, tensing as the flower in his hair was grabbed getting pulled out and crushed by the Nord's hand. He ground the flower up in his rough hand, grinning as he tossed the destroyed flower down at the elf's feet.

The Dunmer took a glance down at the flower, looking up at the grinning Nord. "...In the morning, I will be telling my daughter I battled a dragon over the flower." The elf said calmly, making the drunk Nords look confused...At least until the elf threw a punch sending the Nord holding him to the ground.

XxX

Brelyna yawned, stepping down the stairs in her nightgown groaning at the loud banging. "I'm coming." She grunted at the door, opening it to reveal a pair of Solitude guards...With her husband in chains.

"Forgive us for coming in so late, my lady. But the Thane here got into a fight and needed to get brought home." The guard said respectfully, undoing the Dunmer's bindings. He seemed relatively fine, though his knuckles were a bit bruised.

"Keep out of trouble, my Thane." The other guard said as they left, Drelix met Brelyna's firm stair rubbing his wrists. He leaned his head up frowning. "...I regret nothing."


End file.
